


Wish You Were Sober

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Drunken Kissing, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just a oneshot based on one of conan gray's latest songs in his new album kid krow
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Wish You Were Sober

Raihan regretted ever going to this party.

Not that he wasn't a favor of parties. He loves parties in general, but this party he recently attended to, made him want to throw himself out the window and go back to his apartment in Hammerlocke. Looking around the unfamiliar sea of people, he spotted Leon.

The former champion was happily getting drunk, downing every cup he held onto, trading drinks with whoever asks him to, creating an indirect kiss with them. It made the gym leader's stomach churn, seeing this kind of behaviour from the former champion himself. He shrugged it off and let out an annoyed huff. 

He can't stand the blaring melodies of speakers surrounding the room. The intoxicated couples making out in the corner of the room, made him slouch more on the messy couch he was sitting on at the moment. Averting his attention from the couples, he took a quick glance at Leon and saw that he downed another cup of beer.

And that was the start of Raihan's agony. The fun thing about Leon that the gym leader absolutely hates is that whenever the former champion gets intoxicated, he shows Raihan how much he likes him. Confessing how much he would love to be with him, but as soon as the former champion becomes sober, it's like nothing happened at all. It broke Raihan's hope of being with Leon. He didn't want to make things awkward by ruining their friendship even though it seemed like Leon had mutual feelings with him.

He couldn't risk to lose him, so he plays it safe. 

Tucking his hair behind his ear, he let out another huff and took another look around. Suprisingly, he hasn't drank anything yet. He barely can interact with these people since they were strangers to him. So, it was dangerous and difficult to drink here as he might end up in another one night stand.

And he's had enough. Leaving the party without anyone stopping him, would actually be a prayer that the gym leader would want to happen. Stretching his arms in his slouched position on the couch, he stood up and bolted for the door. He arrived at the door, placing his hand on the knob, prepared to escape this hell hole he calls a party. A hand then grabbed his shoulder making Raihan curse under his breath.

Fuck.

He turns around to see a familiar drunk purple haired male with a weirdly handsome dumb smile on his face. “Raihan... hic...where are you... hic... going...?” Leon leaned towards his face, as he pinned the taller male towards the door. 

The smell of alcohol can be smelled from his mouth, making Raihan gag a bit. He let out a choked laughed and gently pushed the drunk male off him. Clearing his throat, he rubbed his nape and looked away.

“I was about to... uh... leave the party. I'm getting tired, mate.” Raihan says tripping on his words. It was obvious that he didn't want to be there. “Well, I better... go now, mate... Thanks for dragging me here."

Leon raised a brow and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, leaning upwards once more. “Then I'll come... hic... with you...” The former champion insisted, whilst one of his hands slipped to grab the gym leader's behind. “I'm getting... hic... tired too, Rai....” Another hiccup was blurted out of his mouth, as he attempted to connect lips with the man infront of him.

Raihan dodged this by miraculously slipped off the male's strong grip. Oh, how he wished his friend was sober. He looked at Leon and let out a sigh. “If that's the case, I'll get you to your apartment.” Raihan says trying not to sound hurt. Grabbing the other male's hand, opening the front door only to bust out and guide Leon to his apartment through the cold and breezy night in Wyndon. 

______

'Almost there. Just a little more.'

Was the train of thought that Raihan kept in mind. Taking Leon home whilst drunk was infuriating, especially when the male tried to create hickeys on his neck or tried to make out with him in an alleyway. He took a mental note to not go to parties with Leon if he's only going to get drunk.

A sigh of relief escaped Raihan's mouth upon arriving at Leon's apartment. He opened the door to which it was unlocked already, making him question does the former champion lock his doors or not. It didn't matter at the moment. He shrugged off the random thoughts about the door and went inside the other's apartment, closing the door at the same time.

The apartment was suprisingly neat and decorative. Though a blanket was sprawled over the couch and pillows were stacked on it's arm, it was still pretty neat.

“Alright, mate. I'll just leav— Mmffh!!” Raihan was immediately cut off by Leon pinning him against the wall once more, cupping his face only to kiss him roughly. A hint of alcohol could be tasted on the former champion's lips. Leon let out a grunt, as he bit Raihan's bottom lip, asking for access to his mouth.

'This is wrong. This is wrong. This is fucking wrong!'

“Leon—mmhff! S-Stop..” Raihan squirmed under the strong arms of the man infront of him. Though Raihan would love to get kissed by Leon, he wanted Leon to be sober and himself. He didn't want him to be intoxicated while they make out. He wanted Leon to mean his words and actions. And not just some drunken bad decision or action. 

This was the last straw for the gym leader. He used his hands to shove the male off him and wiped his lips with his arm. “I SAID STOP, LEON!” He exclaimed, not caring if he had awakened the other people at the apartment building. “I TOLD YOU TO STOP, BUT YOU DIDN'T! YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE OUT WITH ME LIKE THIS!” The taller man shouted, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

The purple haired male just stood there in silent, still stunned at the other male's actions. “Y-YOU CAN'T JUST TOY WITH ME, LEE!” Raihan blurted out. “IT'S NOT RIGHT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU LIKE ME OR NOT! IF YOU'RE USING ME AS SOMETHING TO PLEASURE YOURSELF WITH!” Now the tears began to roll down his cheeks. He let out a broken sob and covered his face with his hands. 

Leon felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. A few moments passed, he finally spoke. “Raihan, I—” “Don't even try and explain yourself. You probably don't mean it. It's probably the alcohol talking again.” The gym leader cut him off before he can even explain. Raihan wiped the tears off his face and sniffled, trying to calm down. “I'll just leave, before anything else happens...” He said and did.

On the way out, he slammed the apartment door and headed towards the elevator as quickly as possible wanting to forget everything that had recently happen. Though he doubts that he'll forget this and he doubts that Leon will remember what happened. All that Raihan wanted to do at the moment was cry his heart out in a warm shower, constantly regretting he went to that cursed party. He touched his lips and let out a tired chuckle. Another tear slipped through his eyes, as he whispered eight words that had always been on his mind ever since the first day Leon got drunk and told Raihan he loved him.

“Real sweet, but I wish you were sober.”

**Author's Note:**

> well that was angsty, but honestly it's what i would've wanted. this is just a one-shot and it will not have another chapter.
> 
> this is my first written fanfic so im sorry if it sucks.
> 
> if you have time, go scold me on twitter to make more stories.
> 
> it's @kietatsu
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this somewhat short story. and also stream kid krow. :)


End file.
